Doubling up
by devilnightking100
Summary: Astolfo sets up a double date for him and Seig with the D'Arc twins. How will things go? Who from the club will they run into? Rating because I'm slightly less paranoid about them now. And why is there no Leticia in the character choice? AU


_**Something that popped into my head over the weekend. Hope you enjoy. Also, I own nothing in this fanfiction.**_

 ** _Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!_**

Seig sighed as he looked over at his pink-haired friend. "I'm not doing it." he said flatly.

"Oh come on!" Astolfo whined. "Why not?"

"Because the last time I got into a car with you, we ended up almost wrapped around a phone pole." Seig retorted. Not entirely untrue, but a story for another time.

"But I'm meeting Leticia in an hour! I only got her to agree because I invited Jeanne and promised I'd bring you." Astolfo replied, giving Seig his puppy-dog eyes.

"Astolfo, I never asked you to try to set me up with my _girlfriend._ " Seig almost hissed. He and Jeanne had become official after a couple dates including dinner and a movie, a small study date, and a play Seig couldn't really remember. Looking away from Astolfo's pleading eyes, the brunette continued, "And we both know you're only doing this to get some brownie points with Leticia. Playing the great best friend who helps the, how did you term it?"

"Hopelessly oblivious boy he hangs with?" Astolfo supplied. Seig nodded and the pinkette rolled his eyes. "Would you quit being such a party pooper and just get in the car?"

"My answer is no." Seig snapped, staring his best friend down.

"Come ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-"

"It's not gonna work."

"oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-"

...

"You're despicable." Seig huffed, stepping out of the car as soon as the engine had stopped.

"I know!" Astolfo replied, a remorseless grin on his face. "Come on! The girls are waiting in the food court!" Both went inside, Astolfo practically running like a toddler and Seig walking with red cheeks, because of the cold winter day of course.

...

Leticia giggled as Jeanne looked around the food court. "Expecting someone, sis?" she asked.

Jeanne's cheeks turned red at being caught before she cleared her throat and replied, "Well I'm a little surprised that you aren't looking for a certain pink-haired Rider." Jeanne barely suppressed her giggle at her twin's face turning a shade of red neither knew existed.

"W-well of course I'm not looking for him. Astolfo said he'd be here and he always keeps his word." Leticia replied, taking a keen interest in her hands.

"Yeah! I always keep my promises!" Astolfo agreed, his head appearing between the twins, causing each to let out a surprised shriek.

"How many times have we asked you not to do that, you spaz?" Seig sighed, rubbing the back of his head as he approached. Turning to Jeanne, he smiled slightly. "Hey, this seat taken?" he asked, pointing to the empty chair next to her.

"Is now." Jeanne replied, pulling the chair out, which Seig promptly sat in. Astolfo pulled out the chair next to Leticia and took a seat himself.

Looking around the mall, Astolfo asked the obvious question, "So, what do we want to do first?"

"Well, I've been wanting to try the Play-Live they have here." Jeanne replied. Leticia nodded her agreement, Seig shrugging.

"Guess that's first then!" Astolfo cheered, just before his stomach growled. "Right after I eat something." he added, earning a laugh from the others, just before each of their stomachs growled, earning more laughs.

After everyone had eaten, they made for the Play-Live as they ran into some familiar faces. They had their backs turned to the small group, but there was no mistaking the russet color of Berserker or the brown of both Chiron and the Yggdmillennia siblings. Astolfo was the first to greet them, the other three following before Caules invited them to a game of Call of Duty. "Against Chiron and Fiore?" Leticia laughed, "We'd be eaten alive!"

Everyone else laughed, mostly because it was true that the "Archer" of the group and his best friend could, and after some convincing to play did, eat the twins, pinkette, and brunette alive. After a hastily declared rematch from Astolfo and Seig, which they promptly lost, they decided to accept their defeat and move on. After they decided they had had enough of the Play-Live, the group left and headed for Astolfo's recommendation, the karaoke bar.

By some miracle, probably Jeanne's adorable face as she begged him, Seig was the first to sing. Picking a song, he sighed as he took the mic and accepted his fate.

 _"When Can I See You Again?"_

 _When can we do this again?_

 _When can I see you again?_

 _When can we do this again?_

 _When can I see you again?_

 _When can we do this again?_

 _When can I see you again?_

 _Switch on the sky and the stars glow for you_

 _Go see the world 'cause it's all so brand new_

 _Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine_

 _It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly_

 _Welcome to the rhythm of the night_

 _There's something in the air you can't deny_

 _It's been fun but now I've got to go_

 _Life is way too short to take it slow_

 _But before I go and hit the road I gotta know, 'til then,_

 _When can we do this again?_

 _Oh oh oh oh When can I see you again?_

 _Oh oh oh oh When can we do this again?_

 _Oh oh oh oh I gotta know, when can I see you again? (When can I see you_ again?)

To say the others were surprised was an understatement. Seig could really sing, hitting every note perfectly.

" _Joined at the hip, yeah your sidekick needs you_

 _Life is a trip and the road map leads you_

 _Look all around at the mountains you haven't climbed_

 _It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly_

 _Welcome to the rhythm of the night_

 _There's something in the air you can't deny_

 _It's been fun but now I've got to go_

 _Life is way too short to take it slow_

 _But before I go and hit the road I gotta know, 'til then,_

 _When can we do this again?_

 _Oh oh oh oh When can I see you again?_

 _Oh oh oh oh When can we do this again?_

 _Oh oh oh oh I gotta know,_

 _When can I see you again?"_

Seig had taken the mic off the stand by this point, swaying slightly to the music as he continued.

" _Don't _close_ your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine _

_It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly_

 _Welcome to the rhythm of the night_

 _There's something in the air you can't deny_

 _So let me know before I wave goodbye_

 _When can I see you again?_

 _Oh oh oh oh When can we do this again?_

 _Oh oh oh oh When can I see you again?_

 _Oh oh oh oh When can we do this again?_

 _Oh oh oh oh_

 _Yeah, it's been fun but now I've got to go_

 _Life is way too short to take it slow_

 _But before I go and hit the road_

 _Tell me when When can I see you again?_

 _When can I see you again?_

 _Tell me when When can I see you again?"_

Seig replaced the mic as his friends clapped with Astolfo whistling. Seig smiled sheepishly as he sat next to Jeanne. "You never told me you could sing!" she stated, poking her boyfriend's shoulder.

"You also never asked." Seig teased, getting poked again.

"My turn!" Astolfo cheered, picking up the mic and setting up his song. To the surprise of no one there, it was the pinkette's favorite song. The music began and he happily began singing.

 _"It's time for training and we're getting started,_

 _it's on, you know_

 _and we wanna see you whip and shout it,_

 _we rock, you roll_

 _they say go slow, and everything just stands so still_

 _we say, go go, we're ready for the fight, we know the drill_

 _monday morning and we feel defeated, seems so long ago_

 _tuesday's comin' - we just keep on beatin_

 _'til we're in our zone they say, go slow,_

 _and everything just stands so still_

 _we say, go go,_

 _you're gonna see us rip into it, just Jump up, kick back, whip around and spin_

 _Then we jump back, do it again_

 _Ninja-Go! Ninja-Go! Come on, come on - we're gonna do it again,_

 _we just Jump up kick back whip around and spin_

 _Then we jump back, do it again Ninja-Go! Ninja-Go!_

 _Come on, come on and do the weekend whip!_

 _Wednesday mornin' and we soon discover_

 _we gotta push our game_

 _we slept on thursday just to get it over,_

 _the whip's a day away_

 _they say, go slow, and everything just stands so still_

 _we say, go go, you're gonna see us rip into it,_

 _just Jump up, kick back, whip around and spin_

 _Then we jump back, do it again Ninja-Go! Ninja-Go!_

 _Come on, come on - we're gonna do it again,_

 _we just Jump up kick back whip around and spin_

 _Then we jump back, do it again Ninja-Go! Ninja-Go!_

 _Come on, come on and do the weekend whip!_

 _they say, no no,_

 _but we don't wanna sit around no more_

 _we say, go go, we wanna see you rip into it,_

 _just Jump up, kick back, whip around and spin_

 _Then we jump back, do it again Ninja-Go! Ninja-Go!_

 _Come on, come on - we're gonna do it again,_

 _we just Jump up kick back whip around and spin_

 _Then we jump back, do it again Ninja-Go! Ninja-Go!_

 _Come on, come on and do the weekend whip!"_

Astolfo smiled as he placed the mic back on it's stand and sat across from the others. "So who's next?" he asked.

"I think it's Jeanne's turn, isn't it?" Seig asked, leaning back. Jeanne turned scarlet, but managed to compose herself and picked up the mic, selecting her song.

" _Where are the people that accuse me?_

 _The ones who beat me down and bruise me?_

 _They hide just out of sight,_

 _Can't face me in the light._

 _They'll return but I'll be stronger!"_

Jeanne seemed to angle just right to sparkle under the lighting in the room, then a blushing Seig looked over to see Astolfo messing with the lights for the effect. _Figures._ Seig thought as his girlfriend began the chorus.

 _"God I want to dream again!_

 _Take me where I've never been!_

 _I wanna go there._

 _This time I'm not scared!_

 _Now I'm not scared!_

 _Now I am unbreakable!_

 _It's unmistakable!_

 _No one can touch me,_

 _Nothing can stop me!"_

Seig smiled encouragingly at Jeanne when she took a breath. The blonde smiled back before beginning the next verse.

" _Sometime's it's hard to just keep going._

 _But faith is moving without knowing._

 _Can I trust what I can't see_

 _To reach my destiny?_

 _I want to take control but I know better!_

 _God I want to dream again!_

 _Take me where I've never been!_

 _I wanna go there._

 _This time I'm not scared!_

 _Now I'm not scared!_

 _Now I am unbreakable!_

 _It's unmistakable!_

 _No one can touch me,_

 _Nothing can stop me!_

 _Forget the fear,_

 _it's just a crutch that tries to hold you back_

 _and turn your dreams to dust._

 _All you need to do is just_

 _TRUST!_

 _God I want to dream again!_

 _Take me where I've never been!_

 _I wanna go there._

 _This time I'm not scared!_

 _Now I'm not scared!_

 _Now I am unbreakable!_

 _It's unmistakable!_

 _No one can touch me,_

 _Nothing can stop me!_ _God I want to dream again!_

 _Take me where I've never been!_

 _I wanna go there._

 _This time I'm not scared!_

 _Now I'm not scared!_

 _Now I am unbreakable!_

 _It's unmistakable!_

 _No one can touch me,_

 _Nothing can stop me!"_

Jeanne got even more applause as she sat down with a small, embarrassed blush on her cheeks. "I still remember the first time I heard that song." she sighed.

"Mother had just passed, hadn't she?" Leticia asked. Jeanne nodded and Seig couldn't help leaning in. The twins never really mentioned their mother since she had passed four years prior.

"Yeah, it always gave me courage to get through the day." Jeanne replied with a sad smile.

"On that depressing note, it's Leticia's turn!" Astolfo cut in. The second twin took the mic and picked a song she knew by heart.

As the music began, Leticia took a breath and began singing.

 _"Hey everybody loses it_

 _Everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes._

 _And hey, yeah I know what you're going through._

 _Don't let it get the best of you, you'll make it out alive._

 _Oh, people like us we've gotta stick together_

 _Keep your head up, nothing lasts forever_

 _Here's to the damned to the lost and forgotten_

 _It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom_

 _Oh woah oh oh woah oh We are all misfits living in a world on fire_

 _Oh woah oh oh woah oh Sing it for the people like us, the people like us."_

Leticia's hair shined in the light, just like Jeanne's had done when Astolfo messed with the lights as she began the second verse.

 _"Hey, this is not a funeral_

 _It's a revolution, after all your tears have turned to rage_

 _Just wait, everything will be okay_

 _Even when you're feeling like it's going down in flames_

 _Oh, people like us we've gotta stick together_

 _Keep your head up nothing lasts forever_

 _Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten_

 _It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom_

 _Oh woah oh oh woah oh We are all misfits living in a world on fire_

 _Oh woah oh oh woah oh Sing it for the people like us, the people like us_

 _Oh woah oh oh woah oh You've just gotta turn it up loud when the flames get higher_

 _Oh woah oh oh woah oh Sing it for the people like us, the people like us_

 _They can't do nothing to you, they can't do nothing to me_

 _This is the life that we choose, this is the life that we bleed_

 _So throw your fists in the air, come out, come out if you dare_

 _Tonight we're gonna change forever."_

Leticia took a breath before smiling as she continued at the slower pace of the next portion.

 _"Everybody loses it,_

 _Everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes_

 _Oh, people like us we've gotta stick together_

 _Keep your head up nothing lasts forever_

 _Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten_

 _It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom_

 _Oh woah oh oh woah oh_

 _We are all misfits living in a world on fire_

 _Oh woah oh oh woah oh Sing it for the people like us, the people like us_

 _Oh woah oh oh woah oh You've just got to turn it up loud when the flames get higher_

 _Oh woah oh oh woah oh Sing it for the people like us, the people like us_

 _Oh woah oh oh woah oh We're all misfits living in a world on fire_

 _Oh woah oh oh woah oh Sing it for the people like us, the people like us_

 _Oh woah oh oh woah oh You've just got to turn it up loud when the flames get higher_

 _Oh woah oh oh woah oh Sing it for the people like us,_

 _The people like us."_

Leticia smiled as her friends and sister cheered for her. Astolfo slung his arm around her as he spoke, "Wow Leticia, I never knew you could sing so well!"

"It was something, that's for sure." came a soft reply. Everyone turned to see Shiroiu smiling and Semiramis trying to hide a giggle at the blushing blonde and pinkette.

"Father Shirou! This is a surprise." Jeanne greeted.

"What am I? Chop liver?" Semiramis asked, but her tone held a playful note in it.

Seig didn't catch the note as he quickly answered, "Well of course we're happy to see you as well." Everyone laughed at Seig's cluelessness as they chatted with the older couple.

After a while, they left for a stroll through the park, where Leticia pointed out a hummingbird and Astolfo noticed some flowers and had both blonde girls commenting how pretty they were. After awhile, the sun began to sink under the horizon and Astolfo drove everyone home. Seig and Jeanne kissed goodnight, leaving Astolfo and Leticia on the porch. "I had fun today." The pinkette admitted.

"Me too, we should do it again sometime." Leticia replied. Astolfo smiled widely and nodded his agreement. Before she could give herself time to think, she pressed a small kiss to his cheek before turning and heading inside with a quick "goodnight!" Astolfo blushed wildly, and neither the blush nor his grin faded until the next morning as he got ready for school.

 _ **And done. Don't know why I decided to go with the LeticiaxAstolfo pairing, but I did so there. For all my readers, I put my AU Oneshots onto my poll, so if you want more be sure to vote on it to keep these going. Until next time!**_


End file.
